A perzsa herceg szerelme
by Bardos David
Summary: A történet három jelenetet ölel fel a játékból. A sírban töltött pillanatokat, Farah keresését, és a fürdőben együtt töltött időt.


A sötétben a férfi úgy érezte, soha nem ér véget a zuhanás, pedig nem tartott soká. Ösztönösen talpra érkezett, ahogyan azt az erdők párducai teszik, és hasonló ügyességgel kapta karjába az utána zuhanó nőt, aki azonban a következő pillanatban már el is lökte magát tőle.

A férfi lehajolt, és körbetapogatta a földet. Egy emelvényen állt, egy egyenetlen kőlapon. Ujjai faragott ábrákon és kiemelkedő jeleken siklottak végig. Az írásjelekből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egy szarkofág fedelén áll.

– Egy sírkamra – mondta.

Szavai nem vertek visszhangot. Bár a sötétben nem láthatták, a szűk terem falait málló homokkőszobrok és korrágta szőnyegek borították, amelyek elnyelték a hangot. Régi sír lehetett. Szagából hiányzott a bomlás bűze. Az idő már rég megtisztította a levegőt az ide rejtett testekből áradó pusztulástól.

A szarkofágban talán egy ősi nagy uralkodó pihenhetett, vagy egy bölcs királyné esetleg, aki kiválóan kormányozta népét, míg férje távoli földeken harcolt.

Óvatosan lecsusszant a földre. Talpa tompán, halkan toppant a sír kőpadlóján szétterült homokba. Mivel semmit sem látott, visszafojtott lélegzettel hallgatódzott, hogy hallja, merre lehet a nő, ki osztozott sorsában. Tétován lépett egy lépést arra, amerre őt sejtette. Kinyújtott ujjai mintha a nő karba tett kezéhez értek volna. Ő azonban elfordult és ellépett tőle.

– Ott álltál a tőrrel a kezedben – csattant fel a csendben éles szemrehányással a nő hangja. – Amikor rád kiáltottam, és mondtam, mit tegyél, miért haboztál lesújtani?

Igaza volt. A férfi tudta ezt, és megvetette sajátmagát. Pillanatnyi habozásával mindent tönkretett. Csüggedten ült le a kőkoporsó hűvös felületének vetve hátát.

– Okosabbnak képzeled magad mindenkinél, de te sem vagy más, mint a többiek! Katonák! – A nő megvetően fújt egyet. – Csak a harchoz és a pusztításhoz értetek! – Következő szavai már inkább kiábrándultak voltak, mint dühösek vagy szemrehányók. – Miért is bíztam benned?

A férfi maga sem értette. Mint herceg, sahzáde, a trón örököse, maga is részt vett apja, Sahraman sah oldalán a maharadzsa palotájának ostromában. Katonáik legyőzték a palota őrségét, fosztogattak, és foglyokat ejtettek. Így került Farah, a maharadzsa lánya rabszolgaként a sah udvarába. A herceg tudta, a nőnek minden oka meg van rá, hogy gyűlölje őt azért, amit a perzsa sereg tett a maharadzsa földjével. Ezért, amikor Farah elmondta neki, mit tegyen azzal az átkozott tőrrel, attól félt, a nő hazudik neki, hogy bosszúból kelepcébe csalja.

Bizalmatlansága életveszélybe sodorta őket, és hiába kerültek ki a gonosz vezír karmai közül, a sír, amelyben csapdába estek, nem sok esélyt kínált nekik a menekülésre.

Elkeseredetten hajtotta le a fejét.

A nő tétován lépett egyet felé a sötétben. Kinyújtott karja némán kérdezte a sötéttől, merre találja a herceget. Ahogy megtalálta őt, óvatosan lekuporodott elé. Ujjai tapogatón kinyúltak, gyengéden megérintették a férfi arcát, majd finoman az álla alá siklottak, hogy feljebb emeljék a fejét.

Bár a herceg nem látott, felnézett oda, ahol a nő arcát sejtette. Pusztán maga elé képzelni tudta Farah tekintetét. Az előbb bizonyára dühös volt és kiábrándult, mozdulatai most mégis oly szelídek voltak.

– Miért nem bízol meg bennem? – kérdezte a nő. Hangja szinte esengett.

Arca épp olyan szelíd volt és gyönyörű, mint a hangja, még ha a sötét elfedte is.

A hercegben dúlt az önvád. Saját rossz lelkiismerete miatt nem bízott meg a nőben, és most, hogy az továbbra is kedves volt hozzá tovább halmozódó hibái ellenére, még keservesebben érezte magát.

Nem akart gondolkodni. Menekült. A csepp szeretet felé, amely Farah hangjában rejtőzött. Hirtelen magához húzta a nőt, amitől az meglepetten összerezzent. Előrehajolt és belecsókolt a sötétbe. Ajka elsőre csak a Farah állát érte, de a nő nem húzódott el. A következő pillanatban már egymást cirógatta szájuk.

Egy percre szabadnak érezte magát. Mintha a hibái semmissé oldódtak volna a csókban. Úgy érezte tiszta és jó, mint egy gyerek.

Igen, mindig tiszta és jó akart lenni. A legjobb. Mindig az lebegett szeme előtt, hogy apjához méltóan igazságos és bölcs ura legyen népének, ha elérkezik az idő.

Ám azóta, hogy apja a cselszövő vezírre hallgatva feldúlta seregével a maharadzsa palotáját, minden csak szörnyűbb és még szörnyűbb lett. A herceg azt kívánta, bárcsak soha se került volna kezébe a tőr, amely uralkodott az idő felett.

Hiába tudta megmásítani vele az események folyását, mindez csak menekülés volt saját tetteinek következményei elől. Ha az imént megbízott volna Farah tanácsában, megszabadulhatott volna a tőrtől, és minden rossztól, ami ezzel a gyűlöletes tárggyal összefüggött.

Ha visszacsinálhatná, most már megbízna benne… De nem! Megint csak kiutat keresett. Megint csak menekült. A csókba is csak menekült. A felelősség elől és a valóság elől.

Váratlanul elhúzódott, mintha hirtelen irtózni kezdett volna az érintéstől. A nő, aki eddig egészen hozzásimult, hirtelen elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és vállal nekiesett a kőnek, hogy feljajdult.

– Bocsáss meg – suttogta a herceg, és még messzebb húzódott.

– Hol vagy? – kérdezte Farah, és hangja inkább volt ijedt, mintsem szemrehányó.

– Itt melletted.

– Fogd meg a kezem, és ne ereszd el! – kérte.

Kezük egymást kereste a sötétben. A kicsi kéz puhasága egyszerre volt vigasztaló, és vádló. Félt megfogni, de még jobban félt attól, hogy egyszer el kell majd eresztenie. A beállt csöndben szinte harsogónak hallotta saját lélegzetének meg-megremegő hangját. Annyi harcban, annyi kalandban vett részt, és sosem rettentette meg a jövő. A múlt azonban most összetörte. Egyre mélyebbre hullott saját belső sötétjébe.

– Nem gondoltam komolyan, amit mondtam – mondta halkan a nő, hogy megengesztelje.

– Igazad volt – utasította el a herceg a megbocsátást. Igyekezett, hogy hangja ne árulkodjon arról, ami most végbemegy benne. Így azonban üresek lettek a szavai. Csak a megvetés maradt bennük, amelyet önmaga iránt érzett. – Mindenről én tehetek. Fejembe szállt a dicsőség és a becsvágy. – Elerőtlenedett a hangja. – Én okoztam mindkettőnk vesztét.

– Bátor vagy, és jó – próbált erőt önteni bele a nő. – Ha itt kell elpusztulnunk, legalább a tőr sem kerül elő soha többé. És legalább – megszorította a herceg kezét – együtt vagyunk.

Sosem hallott még ilyeneket nő szájából. Ismert művelt asszonyokat és olvasott bölcs sahbanukról is. A palota háreme tele volt sejtelmesebbnél sejtelmesebb testű, igéző mosolyú szeretőkkel, asszonyokkal a világ minden tájáról, de egyik sem volt olyan, mint a maharadzsa lánya.

Farah lényében határtalan tartás volt, több mint a legnagyobb harcosokban, és hozzá annyi, de annyi szeretet, amennyit a herceg még azokban az években sem kapott, amikor kisfiúként az asszonyok palotaszárnyában élhetett édesanyja oldalán.

Hiába volt sötét, szabad kezével eltakarta a tekintetét.

– Mi baj? – kérdezte a nő, és közelebb húzódott hozzá.

– Semmi.

– Hiszen reszketsz. – Védelmezőn átkarolta. Fedetlen dereka a herceg oldalához simult.

– Nem bírom a bezártságot – suttogta. – Ki kell jutnunk innen!

Hazudott. De őszintesége büszkeségének még maradékával szemben is tehetetlen volt. Farah azonban a hazug szavakon át is értette őt. Rásimult, odabújt hozzá, odatörleszkedett szinte az ölébe, és gyöngéd megnyugtató hangon a fülébe súgott:

– Kiskoromban anyácskám egy titkos szót tanított nekem. Azt mondta, ha félek, csak mondjam ki, és rögvest egy varázslatos ajtó tárul majd fel előttem. – Egy pillanatig még habozott, aztán hozzátette: – Még sosem mondtam senkinek.

– Nem csodálom. – próbált hűvösen felelni a herceg. Rosszul esett arra gondolnia, hogy a nő érzi a félelmét. – Ez a leggyerekesebb dolog, amit valaha hallottam. – Rögvest megbánta értelmetlen büszkeségét. – Mi volt az a szó? – kérdezte gyorsan, hogy jóvátegye iménti érzéketlenségét.

– Kahkolúkiah.

– Kahkolúkiah? – kérdezett vissza a herceg.

A szó értelmetlennek tűnt, és semmilyen általa ismert nyelv szavára nem hasonlított. Rá akart kérdezni, mit jelent ez, ám egy hirtelen zaj elvonta a figyelmét. Kövön súrlódó kőlap hangja volt, ehhez nem férhetett kétség. Ahogy fel akart kelni, hogy körbetapogatóddzék a zaj forrása után, arra eszmélt, hogy a lány már nincs az ölében.

– Ezt te csináltad, ugye? – kérdezte idegesen. – Farah? – Nem érkezett válasz.

Ahogy körbenézett, hová tűnhetett a nő, jött csak rá, hogy valamelyest lát. Kevés, gyér fény szüremlett csupán be a sírboltba, de szeme gyorsan hozzászokott. Gyorsan átkutatta a sírkamrát, de Farah nem volt sehol.

Visszatért a szarkofághoz, amely mellett eddig ültek. A teteje most a földön hevert. Megpróbálta megemelni, de megmozdítani sem tudta. Farah nem lökhette le egymaga a kőkoporsóról. Belenézett a szarkofágba, de abban nem volt holttest, csak holmi fehér tejszerű derengés az alján.

Farah nem volt a sírboltban, és nem is juthatott ki. Az egyetlen magyarázat az lehetett, hogy a varázsszó mégsem puszta gyerekes butaság volt. Utána kellett mennie. Nem félt ő semmiféle varázslattól. Beugrott hát a szarkofágba.

Meglepte, hogy átesett a kőkoporsó vélt fenekén, de egyáltalán nem ijedt meg. Egy folyosón találta magát. Itt világos volt, mint bárhol a palotában. Előtte egy lépcsősor indult, mögötte puszta fal volt, nem volt hát nehéz Farah nyomába erednie.

Futott, szedte lépcsőket, ahogy csak tudta. Végre túl volt a tétlen sötétségen, újra volt valami célja. Meg akarta találni a nőt. A széles csigalépcsők hosszan vezették, mintha egy ajtó és ablak nélküli hatalmas toronyban futott volna.

A lépcsősor egy galériára vezette, amelyről rengeteg más folyosó indult. Fogalma sem volt, merre mehetett tovább a lány.

– Merre vagy? – kiáltotta olyan hangosan, ahogy csak tudta.

– Milyen gyönyörű! – hallotta a távolból Farah hangját.

– Mit látsz? Hol vagy? – kiáltott újra, de hangja nem érte el a nőt.

– Bárcsak itt maradhatnánk örökre együtt – hallotta újra a hangot.

Ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, melyik folyosóból jön a hang. Futva elindult rajta. Ahogy közelebb ért, halk vízcsobogás ütötte meg a fülét. További folyosókon rohant végig újabb és újabb körfolyosókon tétovázott, melyik út vezet a hang irányába. Farah hangja és a víz szabálytalan csobbanásai egyre hangosabbak lettek, de mindig csak újabb galériák és folyosók váltogatták egymást. Nyomasztó volt az egész helyzet, mint az álmok, amelyeket a sivatagi szelekkel kóborló démonok hoznak.

– Végy karjaidba! – hallotta megint Farah hangját.

– Nem látlak! – mormolta keserűen.

Hacsak a látáson múlt volna! A sírban sem látta őt, mégis magához tudta ölelni. Most látott, de Farah nem volt sehol.

– Mondd, miért nem engedsz közel magadhoz? – kérdezte a nő könyörgőn.

A herceg már mindent megtett volna, csak újra együtt lehessenek. Farah hangját üldözve rájött, hogy a sírkamra sötétjében elkeseredése ellenére boldogabb volt, mint valaha. Nem akart már többé büszke vagy hősies lenni a nő szemében, csak arra vágyott, hogy újra láthassa, megérinthesse, hogy hallja a hangját. Szerette. Arra gondolt, Farah népe szemében is szeretett és becses volna, ha feleségül venné. A nőnek, akit szépségén túl okossággal, bátorsággal és jó szívvel is felruházott a sors, ugyan ki állhat ellen. Farah mellett aligha lenne szüksége más asszonyra.

Ahogy erre gondolt, a folyosó, amelyen futott váratlanul egy sötét szobába torkollott. A szoba falai a homályba vesztek, csak középütt volt világos. Egy bíborfüggönyökkel körbevett medence volt ott. A víz, sárgásfehér fénnyel derengett, akárha mélyén folyékony aranyat tartana izzásban egy ismeretlen varázslat. Fénye selyempárnákon vetett puha tükörfényt a medence egyik oldalán.

Elhúzta a függönyt. A forró pára drága olajok illatát hozta felé. Farah eléje úszott a medencében.

– Gyönyörű, nem? – kérdezte a férfitől.

A medence, és köröskörül minden valóban szép volt, ám a herceg nem tudta levenni a szemét Farah alakjáról. A nő arca nyugodtabbnak tűnt, mint valaha. Olyan szép volt, akár a telihold hóolvadáskor. Hosszú sötétfekete hajának fénye szokatlan volt a herceg számára, de tetszett neki. Az is, hogy Farah szemének fehérje mennyire tiszta, és hogy szembogara akkora, akár egy őzé. Mégis a nő hosszú, karcsú nyakát találta a legvonzóbbnak. Farah nem volt sovány, de nyúlánk és kecses volt minden tagja. Bár most mezítelenül lebegett a vízben, annak derengő hullámai sejtelmesen keveset engedtek látni testéből. Csak annyit, amennyi még vonzóbbá tette őt a férfi szemében.

– Gyere! – hívta Farah halkan.

Nem mozdult azonnal. Örökké elnézte volna a nőt, ahogy a medencében reá vár. Ám természetesen nem tudott ellenállni a két fekete szemöldöknek. Most, mikor fegyvereit letette vált meg attól az átkozott tőről először, mióta a kezébe került. Levetkőzött, és becsusszant a medencébe.

Farah hátrébb úszott pár karcsapásnyit, majd elfordult, és csak egy csalogató pillantást vetve hátra lassan körbeúszta a medencét. A férfi utána úszott, de nem üldözte, csak hűen követte őt. Testét kellemesen ellazította a meleg víz, lelkét bódította kedvesének gyöngéd csábítása. Élvezte, hogy együtt lehetnek, és noha fogalma sem volt, mivel érdemelhette ki a nő szerelmét, elég volt számára a tény, hogy az szereti őt.

És Farah valóban szerette. Hogy is ne szerette volna azok után, amiken együtt mentek keresztül. Mikor az idő homokjának varázslata elszabadult, a városban és a palotában kivétel nélkül mindenkit hatalmába kerített a varázshomok okozta őrület. Csak ő és herceg maradtak változatlanok. Ő a talizmánja, a herceg a tőr miatt. Mióta összetalálkoztak, együtt küzdöttek, hogy visszafordíthassák a pusztító varázslatot. Tudta jól, ha nem találkozott volna a herceggel, már halott lenne. Talán mindketten azok lennének. Meg sem tudta számolni, az elmúlt órában hányszor néztek szembe vállvetve a biztos halállal.

Ráadásul a herceg nemcsak erős volt és bátor, hanem ügyes és találékony is. Farah csodálta a férfi szavainak szelídségét és a hangjában rejtőző alázatot is. No, meg persze csinos is volt. Könnyeden és elegánsan mozgott. Megjelenését, arcát a nő sokkal markánsabbnak és férfiasabbnak látta, mint a férfiakét, akik között felnőtt. A herceg lénye mindezeken túl mégis kedvesen ártatlan volt, és e kettőség ragadta meg a maharadzsa lányának szívét leginkább.

Mikor kedvére kiúszta magát, Farah a medence széléhez siklott, és kiült a peremre. A herceg a lábai előtt lebegett, és elbűvölten nézte őt. A nő teste teljesen lenyűgözte. Igaz, ruhái sem sokat takartak korábban sem, mégis most volt alkalma először megcsodálni azt a tiszta, természetes ritmust, ahogy Farah kicsi, de különlegesen gömbölyű, víztől csillogó mellei emelkedtek és süllyedtek.

– Kahkolúkiah – suttogta a nőnek.

A lány combja engedelmesen szétnyílt, és Farah lábával átölelte a medencében lebegő herceget a hóna alatt. A férfi átkarolta a derekát, és megcsókolta a hasát, majd melleihez hajtotta fejét. Így maradtak egy ideig, és némán cirógatták kezükkel egymás testét.

Később halkan becéző szavakat cseréltek. A herceg a szeretet mosolyának hangján udvarolt kedvesének, aki ellágyulva hallgatta, és hasonlón lelket ringató szók után a tanúk nélkül kötött házasságról beszélt neki. A férfi sosem hallott még erről, saját népe ilyesmit nem ismert, ám a gondolat maga is boldoggá tette őt. Így hát a számára idegen megszentelt szókat elismételve négyszemközt nőül vette kedvesét.

Ezt követően a lány jobbjával félrevonta csípőjéről a herceg jobb kezét. Ujjaik eljátszottak egymással pár pillanatig, aztán Farah váratlanul kicsusszant az ölelésből, és el sem eresztve a férfi kezét hátrahengeredett a párnák közé. A herceg elengedte kezét, amíg kimászott a vízből. Ő felkönyökölt jobb karjára támaszkodva, majd amint a férfi a balján csípője mellé térdelt, ő kissé elhúzódott oldalára dőlve. Sosem szégyellte a testét, és nem bánta azt sem, hogy a herceg meztelenül látja őt. Épp ellenkezőleg. Tudta, hogy lótuszteste így még formásabbnak látszik. Sosem volt még férfival, de mint előkelő hajadon, kislány kora óta tanulta tapasztalt asszonyoktól a táncot és az örömszerzés hatvannégy művészetének titkait. Ahogy balkezével eltakarta ölét, csak tettette a szégyellősséget. Valójában a herceg szemét és pillantását irányította.

Bár a férfi vonzotta testestől, lelkestől, maradt benne egy kis félsz. Hiába volt biztos benne, hogy a herceg sosem lenne tiszteletlen vagy durva egy nővel szemben, azt hallotta a perzsa férfiak barbárok, semmit sem tanulnak a szerelemről, és asszonyaikkal állatokként bánnak. A herceg a háremben töltött órái során azonban már elég jártasságra tett szert az örömszerzésben ahhoz, hogy tudja értékelni a nő apró fortélyait, és hogy tudja, még a legapróbb moccanásra is, mely másikkal kell felelni.

Gyöngéden kisimított egy nedves fürtöt Farah arcából, majd folytatva a mozdulatot, végigsimított a nő arcán, nyakán, vállán és karján. Végül óvatosan elhúzta a nő kezét öléből. Óvatosan Farah arcához hajolt, és amint összeölelkezve csókolni kezdték egymást, kedvese lassan a párnák közé húzta őt.

Hosszú időre belefeledkeztek mindketten a szerelmeskedésbe. A herceg észre sem vette, Farah mikor vette kezébe a tőrt. Ám a nőhöz hasonlóan ő is élvezte a megsokszorozódó gyönyört, ahogy az időt a tőr varázslata lelassította, megállította, néha pár másodperccel vissza is forgatta az időt. Noha a tőr kizárólag használója számára tette lehetővé, hogy érezze a múló idő lassulását vagy megtorpanását, és hogy emlékezzen a visszavont pillanatokban történtekre, amíg egy test voltak, mindkettejükre hatott a varázslat.

Ám semmiféle varázslat nem állíthatta meg az időt örökre. Boldogságuk éjszakája tovatűnt, akár szélben a homok, és mikor a herceg felébredt, újra a sírkamrában találta magát. Annak szarkofágnak a tetején feküdt, amelybe beleugrott. Vagy csupán álmodta volna?

Nevén szólította a nőt, de az nem volt sehol. Elment, és elvitte a herceg kardját, és tőrt is, amely az időt uralta. A férfi egy pillanatig úgy érezte, meglopták, aztán a földön észrevette Farah talizmánját. A nő sosem hagyta volna el véletlenül, így hát tudta, szánt szándékkal hagyta ott neki, hogy ne maradjon védtelen. Semmi nem mutathatta ki jobban ennél, hogy Farah szereti a herceget.

De miért ment el, és miért vitte magával fegyvereket? A herceg sejtette, hogy a tőrrel el is boldogul, a kardja túl nehéz Farah lányosan vékony karjának. Halványan arra is emlékezett, hogy éjszaka, amíg szerették egymást, elhasználták a tőrnek szinte minden erejét. Tehát, ha valóság volt mindaz, ami történt, és nem álom, akkor Farah teljesen védtelen.

A herceg semmiben sem volt biztos, csak abban, hogy meg kell találnia, és meg kell óvnia őt. A sírkamra ajtónyílásából most hiányzott a kőlap. Talán ezt is varázsszóval nyitotta volna ki a nő? Nem próbálta megfejteni. Farah után eredt, és reménykedett, hogy még időben utoléri.


End file.
